1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for retaining a tongue of a seat belt which is disposed in a vehicle for protecting an occupant. More particularly, the present invention relates to a seat belt tongue retaining device having a buckle unit equipped with a mechanism for pulling the tongue thereinto.
2. Description of the Related Art
A seat belt system is constructed to restrain an occupant on a seat of a vehicle with a seat belt by inserting a tongue of the seat belt into a buckle disposed at a side of the seat and by latching the tongue with a latching device.
In the seat belt system of the prior art, the occupant has to grip the tongue by his or her hand and to push it deep into the buckle. For these operations, however, the occupant has to push the buckle with an upper half of his or her body being twisted sideways, whereby he or she is uncomfortable in his or her upper half body.